


Permission to love the things you love

by in_thrall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_thrall/pseuds/in_thrall
Summary: Sara Crispino did not date. Had never dated or been on a single date with anyone. Her family was her life; her parents, her brother and skating had always been enough. Well that was not exactly true. She told herself those things were enough because she could not have what she wanted and wanting things you can not have will make you crazy. It’s better, easier to tell yourself those things aren’t important. Spend your time working towards things that are achievable like gold medals.





	Permission to love the things you love

**Author's Note:**

> Don't pay attention to this yet. I just needed to put it here to motivate myself

Sara Crispino did not date. Had never dated or been on a single date with anyone. Her family was her life; her parents, her brother and skating had always been enough. Well that was not exactly true. She told herself those things were enough because she could not have what she wanted and wanting things you can not have will make you crazy. It’s better, easier to tell yourself those things aren’t important. Spend your time working towards things that are achievable like gold medals. Flirting with men was like a game. That is not to say Sara was toying with the men she smiled at or not so casually brushed against. The game was in discovering how long her brother would wait before stepping in and chasing them away.


End file.
